kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/An Admiral's past - A girl who just passed by
Prologue: In the late years of High school, Kino and I managed to repair our once broken relationship that almost went to destroy the hard work we both poured for the past few years. Anyways, this time; Kino had really learned how to suppress her other self which meant trouble for most people and she indeed joined a club back then (which of course I got dragged to it too.) Anyways, Things such as easy life is always out of hand. |---| It was autumn and there was a person I didn't know standing in front of our home. "Excuse me; is this Hana Raven's house?" The girl who had long black hair and has a very calm demeanor asks me as I exit the door. Luckily, Kino wasn't around to fetch me to school since we do this for the past few years. "Yes. And who might you be?" As I replied the door opened and my mother who was quite a whimsical one welcomed the said girl. "My, Honoka you have indeed come." The girl with long black hair bowed to my mom. "Sorry for intruding, but can I stay here for quite some time?" "Of course, you are always welcome here. Also, did your parents know...?" "No." With one word, the girl named Honoka managed to stir the situation that is now brewing within her family. "Is that so? Well then, be our guest and you can much stay as long as you want. Hiro, please wait for her." "Wait Mom, are you trying to say that she is actually a student of our school?" Technically, I haven't noticed that she is wearing the girl's uniform of our school which was covered by her rather long coat. "Oh right. She is Honoka, your cousin." If that statement before was already a bombshell, my mom dropped another. And so, a few minutes after, I have to explain to Kino what happened a while ago. Random shenanigans Luckily, I did know her family and it was indeed one of our relatives (though I have no idea that they exist) and currently, their only daughter Honoka is living on our home on the pretense that she run away from home. Kino this time didn't tried to do something on her due to the fact that she is quite knowledgeable about our family tree thus I can trust that she will not inflict any harm on her unlike what she did to Lavender back then. "Even so… Why do you look so surprised to know that she is studying at this school and she is your relative?" Kino who is quite welcoming to Honoka starts to question me as we 3 have our lunch in the cafeteria. "Mom didn't even state that we have relatives nearby." "Indeed. She is the type of person who loves to surprise you." Kino and I sigh as we perfectly understood the true nature of my mother who often plays tricks on the two of us. "But, Hana-sama is quite a splendid person; my parents told me that I have to be like her in the future." Honoka voiced her thoughts after she eats her lunch. "But Honoka, Hiro's mom is cunning and I don't think she is the best role model for you." Kino tried to sway Honoka who seemed to be brainwashed by her parent's education. "Anyways Hiro-sama..." "Hiro is enough; you are not my servant or something." "But you are the son of my role model." "Just call me Hiro and everything is okay." "Alright." Honoka looked down as she accepted the fact that I hate to be called in that manner... "Hiro, if you think Honoka-chan will listen. I guess this would sound as if you were her master. "Oh right." Somehow, Honoka did listen to me. Living with a girl Honoka and I arrived at my home to where my mom who had a big grin on her face welcomed the two of us. "Welcome home you two. Anyways Hiro, do you like Honoka?" Somehow, I can feel that my mom has been cooking something behind my back. "Mom, of course I like girls the way they are. Also, what are you planning?" My mom's lips formed a big smile and she answered my question truthfully. "Well, if you liked Honoka-chan here, we can set up your marriage here." I knew it; she is up to no good. Somehow, when I looked at Honoka, her face was bright red. I guess she is embarrassed to what my mom is doing. "Anyways, leave the cooking to the servants; I don't want to experience hell again." I picked up my bag and went to my room. "But Hiro, I have already made dinner." And my mind froze after she said those words. Later that evening, while trying to regain my lost energy I spent fighting death after eating my mom's lethal curry; I managed to see someone who is immune to it.... or rather, someone who got knocked out from it. "Anyways Hiro, you still alive?" "Barely. Mom, what do you want to say this time?" "Actually, Honoka here is quite troubled on what she must do to her life. She wanted to pursue her passion of singing, but her parents wanted her to take over their business. Well, the reason she ran away is because..." "Her parents had banned her from attending the exams for that school." Mom's expression is rather serious this time which meant that things might get out of hand sooner. "So, she ran away from home so that she can commute to that school. Honestly, I don't want to feel like my life was already decided on me." "But you are still here." "Because you gave me a chance to fight back. Honestly, I never saw a parent who would make his/her child bargain for his/her dream." "But Smith-sama told me to do what I see fit. While I am quite an incompetent cook, I wanted my child not to have regrets later." From my mom's point of view, it was correct... of course it would have been easier if there is a path laid out for us to traverse. But it does not apply for those people who are free to think... just like me. Kino would be the obeying type... Though I think the young lady Kumano too would fall under that category... In the end, they do deviate a bit in order for them to be happy on their own. As I managed to regain my lost energy, I sit up straight and look at the calm face of Honoka as she speaks something about her passion. "Hiro, you are responsible for her if she decides to disown her family name." Out of the blue, my mom said those lines that didn't make any sense at all. A few hours have passed and my mom ordered me to carry Honoka to her room in which I have to let her rest properly. "Hiro, if you do something weird... I'll call Kino in an instant." Of course, my mom has countermeasures in case I did something, which I might not do anyways since I don't think I have the balls to do that while being engaged to Kino. And so, I carried the sleeping Honoka into her bed. After I placed her down to her bed, I look around and I see the medal that had mentioned her name as a runner up in a singing competition. As I remembered, Kino and I watched that contest and Kino did cheer for her. I guess that's the reason why she wanted to sing. I looked back and I saw Honoka sleeping peacefully. "I guess this is a tough challenge for me to deal with..." Indeed, while thinking about it... I heard a loud voice coming from the hallway. "HIRO!!!" All I can remember after that is I have to stay kneeling for two hours until Kino forgave me. Responsibilities Honoka went home alone today, since she has no club, she really didn't stay long to wait for us to escort her back. "Senpai, what's the matter?" A girl whom I named her strawberry inquired me about my sudden stillness. "Oh, I remember the trouble at home." "Is that so? Anyways, let me cheer you a bit." "Thanks Strawberry, why are so kind to me?" Strawberry pouts as I mention her nickname to her. It seems she didn't like it at all. Anyways, Strawberry recommended me to skip club today and resolve whatever issues I have at the moment, I guess she is quite sensible for someone younger than me (even though she claims that we are the same age), I decided to run towards her parent's home to check on them. Truth As I reached the target destination, I was surprised to see something, rather... I was surprised to see nothing at all. "What is going on?" I looked around and continued asking for Honoka's parents and all they gave me is that they don't know who they are. I pulled out my phone and I saw a message on it. To Hiro, If you are reading this, then it means that you have discovered the truth. Or if not, sucks to be you. This is a Bonus stage, if you managed to discover something within a certain time limit, you will win and you can make Honoka-chan stay indefinitely. But if you don't; Honoka-chan will disappear forever. So this is my challenge; who is Honoka? what is she? And, can you convince her to stay? P.S. Your time limit is only tonight. Please do your best. ''- Hana Raven'' Somehow, All I can do is pray that some miracle arrive. End of Friendship After 2 months of staying, I have understood why Honoka doesn't want to talk about her parents... Because they don't exist at all. For those two months, I have ignored that she is just using someone else's name to stay at our home so that she can prepare herself to reach for her dreams. Of course, there's no way I could have found that one out since the people around me kept quiet about it. Kino knows that she is lying all along. But she didn't mind it at all. As a matter of fact, she tried to make her stay too... But it seems that she can't convince her at all. That night, I scourge every nook and cranny for clues and I found nothing at all. It frustrates me that I can't do anything at all and the person who became a part of our everyday lives is leaving us for good. Soon, I got a phone call from Kino. "Sorry Hiro, I tried to stop her and I tried to negotiate with your mom, but it's too late." I can tell that Kino is sad from the tone of her voice as one of her close friends is leaving. "Kino, tell me where is she right now?" "At the train station." "Got it." After hearing Kino's words, I decided to sprint towards the train station which happens to be far away. I gave my all running in order for me to catch up to the last train. 5 minutes before the last train, I managed to arrive at the platform to where Honoka is waiting for the last train to arrive. "Hiro-san." "Idiot, why didn't you told me the truth!?" "Because I know that you will not let me reach my dreams!" "How did you arrive to that decision?" "I heard you and your mom's conversation... I realized that I don't need to run away anymore." I know that she is lying, but I can't find the words to say to counter. "Hiro-san, I am just a burden to you. Please let me go this time. I don't want to burden you any longer. It's unfair that I can stay at your side without doing anything while some of them are trying to get your attention. I just can't do it. I feel that I have been unfair to those who have yearned for you..." But before she could finish her words, I embraced her tightly. "I don't know... rather, I have no idea what to say right now, As a matter of fact, this is so fast that I still can't catch up to what is happening right now." Honoka's tears started to flow as she can't hold it up anymore. "Let me tell you something Hiro-san, I like you... just like those who secretly likes you. But lately, I feel like I have been getting too much attention from you that those girls have started bullying me. When I can't take it anymore... I was saved by your mom who happens to pass by. And she told me to lie to him in order for her to live a little while until I can find a suitable place to live. Don't worry... I'll be fine on my own. Asides, if I became famous; I'll always give you the best seats to my concert. Please look forward to it." I let go of Honoka and Honoka took out a pair of scissors. "I shall cut my hair as a sign of me leaving you behind." And so, Honoka cuts her hair and she gives it to the Admiral. "Please don't forget me. Rather, I will curse you to never forget me." "Then, I shall bear that curse then." And so, after declaring that, Honoka's eyes glowed red. The train arrives and she went in after the door opens. All I can see at this point is a girl determined to start all over again is leaving the town for good. And so, our friendship ended on that day. Her Story: Honoka's flame I knew that Hiro-sama is always a famous figure around the school. Asides from fans club who secretly tracks his moves and activities... there are those few people who can only watch as that person walk by. It all started on summer evening... He is currently with Kino-san to whom the fans club labeled as his fiancé. The two were currently watching me sing on stage as Kino-san cheers for me. After that, I always meet those two. And after that... the fans club has started to bully me. And a month has passed... they burned down the house I am living. While being stuck inside, I almost lost hope until an angel saved my life "Are you alright?" "Yes." "I can feel that you know my son Hiro. By the way, I am Hiro's mom. Let's have a deal then. Live on our house for 2 months and if Hiro can discover who you are, you will stay with us. If not, you will have to leave. But don't worry. I shall prepare you a home to go to." Without thinking twice, I accepted her offer. "By the way, I only have one more rule; do not fall in love with my son. He is engaged and I need to have him follow that schedule." And so, I made a deal with her. And so, with a lie we came up with, I managed to enter his home. And soon, Kino helped me silence the aggressive fans club and she also gave me her blessing if I ever fall for him. Somehow, I made a true friend and I managed to escape the assaults of the fans club, I started to enjoy my life to the fullest until... "It's finally time Honoka." Hana told me the cold truth. As what per deal, I have already prepared for my exit and Hiro-san will not see me anymore until I am strong enough to be with him. Honestly, I envy Kino who managed to stay beside him and to Lavender who was the first one to convey her feelings to her. I wonder if Strawberry-san would be happy to say that I root for her too. She is one of those fans that didn't mind competition after all. And so, with some words of parting to Kino who seem to try to stop me cried until she can't cry anymore. And as I wait for the last train to arrive... Hiro-san came to see me go. And so, the fire and the lie I have has finally been exposed to him. Sadly, his time is up and the game is over. All I can see from the window of the train is a man who has lost someone for the second time. But, as I leave; I left him a curse that will make him remember me no matter what. "I never knew my eyes were this red before..." And so, I finally know that I am not the same anymore. Spoiler "Thank you for taking care of me." I bowed down to Hana-san as I met her out in the city. "Honoka... your hair is quite shorter now than the last time I saw you." "Well, I cut it while Hiro-san is watching me." "I see. So, did he notice already?" "Sadly no. I doubt that he can still remember my face." "True, you have gone a complete transformation." "Indeed. But, I still have this with me." I pulled out a ring that I stole in Hiro's room. "Oh, now I know why it was missing." "Why?" "Because it was a gift meant for you. For being his friend." I smiled as I heard those words from her. "Now, what are you going to do?" "For now, I will sing until he notices that it's me all along." "Good luck then." "Yup. Good luck to me too~!" And so, we parted ways as we go to our respective paths. For now, the Admiral is currently waiting for me at the base. And things will get busy for some time. I do hope that he noticed it already. I am dying to wait until I can see his surprised face once again. Present: Hiro: ♪ Sazanami: Master, It seems you are in a good mood today. Hiro: Well, I use to remember a promise I made to Honoka. Sazanami: Honoka? Her name sounds familiar. Hiro: Is that so? Sazanami: Anyways, that tune is what I always hear when Naka-san is passing by. I can't tell if it's an old song or a hit before. Hiro: Is that so? Well, Honoka wrote this song once. Kino and I still know it up to this day. Sazanami: I see. Anyways, why does Naka-san knows that? Hiro: That I don't know... Sazanami: I guess Honoka taught her that song. Hiro: I think so too. Anyways, Naka is quite late today? Sazanami: Well, it's her day off today. We can wait until late in the afternoon for her to come. Hiro: Oh well. I guess we can only sit by and listen to music then. And the two listens to the music as they wait for Naka to come. Epilogue: Dear Hiro, Do you remember me? Do you still think I am out there reaching my dreams? To tell you the truth, I am already reaching my dream... But this time, you are helping me do that. And while I am not famous enough... I have already given you the best seat possible. But when will you discover that it's me all along? Oh well, I can always wait for that. After all, I have plenty of time to wait. So while I am not yet strong enough to say who I am, I can at least say that I am happy to be able to perform while you are watching at me. And so, while Kino-san might have already known it from the start; I don't plan on telling you this time. Because if I do, I might have to go away then. So this time, please look for me. And soon, I'll stay by your side... for good. ''- Honoka'' '- End.' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature